La existencia
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: La cuestión ya no era si su tía Mikoto cometió una de las peores fechorías, sino ahora era el "cómo" y "por qué".


**_Personajes Principales: _**_Shisui Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha._

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto. _

_Este es mi regalo de Amigo Secreto del grupo "La Aldea Oculta Entre las hojas" para Mina-Hai, juro que lo siento linda, fue muy tarde, pero ya está, jajaja._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span> La existencia<span>_**

* * *

><p>— ¡¿Qué?! — Shisui sabía que su tono de voz no debía elevarse mucho, porque bueno… había quedado con Itachi en que la charla era privada. Pero… pero lo que le estaba diciendo no podía ser cierto, era…<p>

— Mi madre se comió a mi hermanito.

Hubo un momento de silencio opresor, de esos que uno puede sentir en el preciso momento en que le cuentan una historia de terror. Esos, donde uno se queda mudo, viendo hacia adelante, pensando en la crueldad del mundo, de la vida, y esas cosas. En este preciso momento Shisui se debatía entre pensar a su primo favorito –su amigo de toda la vida- un loco, o… no, su tía era la persona más amable del mundo, no podía ser cierto. Itachi estaba loco, con todo su pesar optaba por esa opción. Pero como su padre le dijo, siempre hay que dar lugar a las dudas, así que:

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Itachi le examinó con sus grandes ojos negros, y cerró los párpados –realzando de mayor forma sus pestañas de chica-, antes de botar un suspiro, y responder:

— ¿La has visto este último?

— No, pero supongo que ya lo haré… En fin eso no importa, tú estás diciendo que Mikoto-san se comió a tu hermanito. Itachi no tienes hermano.

Volvieron a enfrentarse con la mirada, en el mismo mutismo opresor. Itachi se veía francamente triste.

— Tenía que tenerlo, me han dicho que lo tendría, y luego mi madre vino, y tenía el vientre hinchado, y… dijo que ahí estaba.

_Oh, no eso era imposible. _Shisui se negó a creer semejante cosa. Era su tía Mikoto. Su amada tía que hacía las galletas más alucinantes que comió en su corta vida. Itachi debía de estar en un error, él debía de…

— Itachi –chan, Shisui –chan, he traído galletas para ustedes.

Y entonces Shisui la miró. Su tía Mikoto, su amada tía Mikoto, estaba ahí con la barriga más prominente que nunca. Gracias autosugestión que le dio Itachi, se quedó paralizado mirando a su primo –que le devolvía la mirada con tristeza-, mientras una honda de franco miedo recorrió su ser y… esto al menos ilegal sí que era.

**_-o-_**

— He descubierto que no solo pasa eso con Mikoto-san— Itachi le miró en silencio, y asintió, mientras le instaba a continuar —. Eso significa, o que bien todas las madres comen a sus hijos este último, o… pasa otra cosa, pero la verdad es que no entiendo qué pasaría si es la segunda opción.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras detallaban ambos en su mente los diferentes escenarios que darían lugar a ese extraño hecho. Ninguno tenía mucho sentido. Y por alguna razón les daba vergüenza preguntar a los mayores ya que tal vez era algo muy obvio, o la verdad les golpearía muy fuerte, si es que la suposición de Itachi era cierta. Hablando de eso… parecía que Itachi saldría de su estado de mutismo.

— Ya sé también eso. Este último conté a más de una kunoichi con el estado similar a mi madre, y dicen que están "embarazadas". No sé qué es eso, pero mi madre dice lo mismo así que…

_¿Qué? _Shisui se quedó mirándolo esperanzado con la idea de que su primo le resolviera esta nueva duda existencial –y eso que pensó que ya tenía suficiente con no saber para qué servían los ninjas, o porque su padre era uno, y él debía serlo, y… — pero Itachi meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, en signo de negación.

— No lo sé. Shisui, ¿Sabes _cómo_ nosotros existimos?

Shisui se quedó paladeando esa nueva duda existencial, y odió un poquito a su primo por meterle más problemas dentro del saco. Esto era horrible, no podría volver a ver a una persona gorda sin que se le ocurriese que tal vez… tal vez… _¿De dónde venían todos? ¿Cómo es que llegó a nacer?_

**_-o-_**

— Padre, ¿Cómo fue que nací?

Había determinación en su voz, ya que a pesar de haberse negado un buen tiempo al hecho de preguntar a alguien que no fuera su propio primo –igual de perdido que él-, había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía vivir para siempre con la duda. Mucho menos al notar que con el pasar de los días, semanas y meses, su tía tenía la barriga como una pelota, y que otras mujeres en el mismo estado, pasaban de estar igual, a volver a la normalidad –o casi al mismo estado que antes- y cargar después un recién nacido en sus manos. Estar "embarazada" por ende traía como consecuencia la gordura, y el bebé del final. Pero _cómo, porqué_ pasaba eso. Tanto Itachi como él mismo, llegaron a la conclusión de que ello no se daba porque _sí. _No le veían sentido.

Su padre carraspeó.

— Tú naciste en una mañana, cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, y…

— Ya me lo contaste padre, pero… ¿Cómo se embarazó mi madre?

Kagami le miró por un largo y tenso momento. Y Shisui juraba que se golpearía la cabeza contra algo, si resulta que ese hecho era un enigma también para su padre. Ya era suficiente con la búsqueda de respuestas entre él e Itachi. Su padre por más que lo quiera, no estaba invitado.

— ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

— La tía Mikoto…

— Ah, sí, ella traerá al mundo a un nuevo Uchiha, o nueva… —botó un suspiro—. Hijo, eres muy joven como para que te dé respuestas. Al menos por ahora, es mejor que no.

Shisui se mostró molesto por eso, pero él no era un niño que sucumbía a la rabia, y tampoco estaba dado a los berrinches. No iba consigo, ni con Itachi, y es por eso que eran vistos como niños "buenos" y también como infantes raros.

— Padre… no podré dormir si no lo sé.

— ¿Es tan importante?

— Claro, dime, ¿Tú podrías dormir si no sabes por qué viniste al mundo?

Su padre abrió y cerró la boca, mientras le daba ese tipo de miradas que le transmitían cuán orgulloso estaba de él, y le dijo: _"Pensaré la respuesta". _

**_-o-_**

— ¿Nada?

— Nada. ¿Tú?

— Tampoco. Mi padre me dijo que cada uno tiene que aprender la razón del _por qué _nació. Y que algunos ni con una vida por delante lo hacían, y que además puede que en realidad no haya motivo, sino que nosotros debíamos darle un propósito, y que es cosa de cada uno el saber qué hacer con nuestra existencia — se mordió los labios, sintiendo el mismo desazón que sintió el otro día en la noche —. Yo solo quiero saber por qué tu mamá está gorda.

Itachi botó un suspiro, mientras se metía sus manitas en los bolsillos.

— Al menos te dio una respuesta, mi padre, se negó y ya no quiso saber del tema.

— Oh, Fugaku-san, seguro se sintió igual de incómodo que mi padre. Parecería que ese tema es malo. No entiendo por qué es malo, a no ser que sea lo que has dicho al principio.

Ambos lo pensaron, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, la idea se hacía más risible que ideal, pero… estaba dentro de las posibilidades, aunque en un rango mucho más bajo. No, podía ser. Para qué rayos alguien comería a su propio hijo, si al final lo volvería a tener en manos. Y… espera un rato, cómo pasaba esa parte del estómago prominente, al hecho de que alguien nazca. Mordisqueó sus labios un poco más. Y esto no podía acabar sin respuesta.

— Itachi… yo sé leer bien.

Los dos captaron a qué iba esto.

**_-o-_**

Se metieron en la habitación de Itachi a escondidas. Como si lo que trajeran en manos fuera un cadáver incriminatorio, y no una sarta de libros que pensaban les podía servir para el tema.

— Ya está, vamos a enterarnos cómo es esto sí o sí.

Itachi asintió, y al mismo tiempo trancó la puerta con una silla que tenía en su habitación. Porque si sus padres decidieron que era malo contarlo, lo más seguro es que pensaran que era malo averiguarlo. Así que sin intrusos en la costa, decidieron sacarse esta espina que los dejó sin fuerzas todo este tiempo. Lo malo era que tal vez…

— No sirve. Todos estos son cuentos de bebés, o cosas para cuidarlos. Yo no quiero eso.

— Te dije, que preguntemos a la bibliotecaria, pero…

— Pero, ¿si ella tampoco quiere que lo sepamos? Itachi, quiero averiguarlo, no puedo dormir porque no lo entiendo.

Botaron un suspiro, pero Itachi se paró otra vez de dónde estaba cuando sus aún no desarrollados sentidos ninjas, le hicieron consciente de los pasos de alguien dirigidos a su habitación. El plan era denegar la entrada a cualquiera, pero su primo parecía estar en contra del mecanismo de acción establecido. Y es por eso de que abrió la puerta a su madre, sin que esta forcejé con ella. Pero… a su favor, decidió arreglar el problema de meses y meses, o sea:

— ¿Madre, mi hermanito está dentro de tu barriga?

Ella rió.

— Claro Itachi –chan.

— ¿Y por qué está ahí?

— Porque estoy embarazada

Los dos en coro, por fin preguntaron a alguien que sí debía tener la respuesta, y que ya no estaban dispuestos que los deje en la tangente:

— ¿Y qué es estar embarazada?

**_-o-_**

Itachi tras saber la verdad de… todo lo que quisieron averiguar, y después de entre los dos codificar la idea de la abeja y la flor; dijo que nunca podría ver a alguien igual. Y que en realidad temía sentir asco para cuando vea a su hermano.

A ambos no les gustó el _cómo, _ya que conforme más lo pensaban y re-pensaban, no se les hacía agradable ver a sus padres en esa situación. Y la idea de la razón de la existencia se les hacía más asquerosa que mágica.

Y entonces el día en que su tía Mikoto entró en estado de parto, Itachi se quedó en casa de Shisui sin estar verdaderamente emocionado por el recién llegado. Era algo cruel, pero el shock, dejó a ambos poco encantados con los misterios de la vida, y preferían mantenerse a la tangente de esas cosas. La humanidad perdió puntos con ese descubrimiento. Jugaron todo el día, intentaron leer los libros obtenidos –Itachi poco a poco, empezaba a encontrar la maña para empezar a leer, con la simple ayuda de su primo- tras "prestarse" ayuda de la biblioteca, y hablaron de Konoha, de todo lo que representaba Konoha. Y cuando llegó la noche, solo durmieron sin pensar en nada más que el ahora.

Pero a eso de las tres de la mañana, Shisui volvió a despertarse, con una nueva duda existencial dentro de su mente. Que tenía que ser resuelta, sea como sea.

— Itachi — susurró, ganándose de respuesta solo un murmullo, y después de sacudirlo un par de veces, repitiendo su nombre, notó que éste decía un quedo "¿Qué?" — ¿_Por qué_ existimos?

— ¿Qué?

— _ Por qué…_

— Mmm, no sé. Shisui, tengo sueño.

— Itachi…

— Kagami –san, creo que te dijo, es… no sé.

Y después de unas cuantas frases inconexas la noche los comió enteros, tanto como el sueño. Sin los dos saber que el propósito de ambos se encontraba en ese suelo, en ese territorio que ellos llamaban Konoha, y mucho menos pasarse por su mente que el propósito individual de Itachi nació ese día.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, es tarde, lo sé, pero te juro por lo que sea que intenté hacer esta historia antes, solo que me entró la depre por el final –que no me gustó-, y me debatí entre esta idea, y otras, pero… esta es la única que estaba al menos medianamente construida.<em>

_Sé que tenía que tener más comedia, y que asimismo pediste a Sasuke también dentro de ésta, pero… no soy muy buena en la comedia, y la idea en un principio juro por lo que sea parecía más divertida, en cuanto a Sasuke, bueno él es un protagonista oculta, en sí es la causa de todo el revuelo entre ellos. Espero no te haya molestado eso. _

_En lo demás a los otros lectores, espero les haya gustado, puede que haya habido Ooc, pero juro que intenté hacerlo medianamente bien con sus personalidades, y hacer en ellos a un par de niños inteligentes y curiosos, pero también inocentes, no sé si salió. Ah, y a celebrar es mi primer fic con Shisui como protagonista integral, siempre quise hacerlo, pero nunca pude, jajaja. _

_¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_


End file.
